Daddy's girl
by Let's talk about You and Me
Summary: Nick Stokes daughter, Kamdyn Stokes, goes through some hard times, and finds reassurance in her 'family'.
1. A Friend

I own nothing, except Kendyl, Aiden, Kamdyn, and Dylan. And the plot. Warning will be something for something, or something...

* * *

I sat in the lab wearing a blood covered shirt and jeans, with blood drying on my neck. The blood on the shirt was the victims, and the blood on my face and neck was mine. Dad came in, in the same condition as I was. He stood beside me. Greg came in soon after him. He started cutting my shirt off. I looked at him. ''Is this for the way the blood is and the patterns and stuff?'', I asked.

''Yep, two diffrent ways'', he answered. I looked at my dad and rolled my eyes. He finsihed cutting my shirt off and he put it in a plastic bag labled ''Evidence". He gave me some shorts to change into and he and my dad left momentarilly. They came back when I opened the door. Grissom, Sara, and Warrick came in and looked at me (I was shirtless, wearing a sports bra and a pair of blue basketball shorts), and my dad who was shirtless wearing a pair of jeans, his jeans. Grissom laughed.

''You have a full on twelve pack'', he stated. It's true, I do. I laughed at him. He, Sara, and Warrick took pictures of me and my dad posings, with us both half naked. I almost got Greg to take off his shirt.

''C'mon Greggo, join the club'', dad joked. I made Greg close his eyes. I took his shirt off and gave it to Warrick for him to hide in Grissom's office.

Grissom took a picture. ''This is totally going on the wall'', Warrick joked.

''Dad, you know my friend Dylan? She has a really bad crush on you and Greg. She would cry if she saw this. Thank god this is staying between us'', I muttered.

''Dylan has a crush on me?'', Greg asked. I nodded. Hodges came in.

''What the Fuck'', I heard.

''Blood splatter, on clothes, blood splatter on my dad's clothes. Grissom laughed when someone said we should all take a picture, considering my ''choice'' of clothing'', I told them. I was sad, and mad, and needed a shirt. I stole the shirt from my dad's locker and ended up crying in the closet near the interrogation rooms. Someone softly knocked on the door.

''Can I come in'', Hodges asked. I muttered something. ''Is thay a yes?''.

''No'', I answered, crying into the corner. It opened anyway. He looked at me and sat down beside me.

He hugged me. ''WHat's wrong, Kamdyn?'', he asked.

''I don't want to talk about it'', I answered.

''Talking about things we cry about helps us get over it'', he told me.

''I saw him get killed, my best friend, and I couldn't do anything. Dad took me away, it's all my fault'', I cried. He hugged me, sitting criss cross in front of me.

''Did you talk to someone about it?'', he asked.

''No one asked me if anything was wrong'', I admitted.

''Strong and silent type, like your father'', he configured. ''I'm taking you to go get some clothes, then we are going to have an official talk, and eat food for the first time in 32 hours for me''.

''Got it'', I stated. I went and talk my dad Hodges was taking me to dinner, as a so called ''daddy daughter date'', only with my uncle.

''Ok'', he answered.

Hodges took me home. I changed into an under armour shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put my neon green hoodie. I went back to the car. Hodges was texting someone. ''Your choice'', he said to me writing names of resturants on a napkin. I circle the restraunt next to a Papa John's. We talked and ate, and talked, and ate, until something strange happened. Gun shots!


	2. Hodges

PS. Comment, 'cause I really wanna know how I'm doing so far, and if I should continue

* * *

They hit my shin, the bullets went through my leg. Hodges took off the bullet proof vest that was under his jacket. He slid it over shirt. He picked my up. Bullets flew through the air. He put me under the table, and ran. More gun shots! I heard a body fall to the ground. I army crawled to the figure. I realized it was Hodges. I grabbed his phone. I called nine-one-one.

dispatcher: Hello what is your emergency?

Me: There's a shooting at 191 Hitchcock Drive

dispatcher: The police and ambulance are on their way.

Then, I called my dad. ''Daddy'', I cried. ''Hodges was shot in the shoulder, I was shot in the shin. We're at the restaurant we always eat at with the team''.

''Did you call 911?'', he asked.

''Yeah'', I stated.

''Ok, the team's coming'', he stated. I closed the phone. I held Hodges arm, never wanting to go. I closed my eyes, and then, couldn't open them.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the team standing and sitting all around the room. I released the grip I had on Greg's hand. ''I'm sorry'', I muttered.

''For what?'', the group asked.

''Hodges, I'm sorry, I should have done something else than take your vest'', I cried, crying into the blanket beside my head.

Hodges grabbed my hand. ''I will never, ever blame you for this'', he whispered.

''Why not?'', I asked.

''It wasn't your fault'', he explained.

I looked at my dad, who was asleep with his head on Greg's back. Greg was laying on the uncomfortable hospital couch beside me. Grissom was standing up leaning beside the wall. Sara was standing beside Grissom. I picked up my guitar from beside my bed. I looked at questionably. ''You'll be staying for about a week and half, we also brought you clothes'', Grissom explained. He closed the door, knowing I would eventualy starting strumming the cords.

I started playing random songs, starting with ''When I Was Your Man'' by Bruno Mars.

''Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!''.

When I finshed that song I played ''Whistle''. Dad finally woke up when everybody else fell asleep.

''Dad, did you bring my meds?'', I asked.

''No, but I'll go get 'em'', he stated. He got up to leave, but I stopped him.

''I don't want to be the only consious person in the room, in this type of situation'', I whsipered. Dad turned around. He poked Warrick alot, beofer he woke up.

''Kamdyn needs her medicine, and she dousn't want to be the only person awake right now'', he stated.

Warrick looked at me and gave my dad a thumbs up. Dad left.

* * *

Dad came back when everybody was awake. He threw me the bottle of pills. I unscrewed the lid and put two pills in my mouth. I dry swollowed them. 'They're hurting my friends, my family'', I said, breaking the silence.

''Who is?'', Greg asked.

''They as in, the person who killed my best friend, they guy who shot my uncle, the guy who shot me, they guy who is hunting you'', I muttered.

''It's about hurting people around you, trying to break you'', Greg whispered.

''Nick Talk, I'm going to ge pizza'', I informed them.

''Me too'' Greg shouted, stupidly.

''Ok'', Grissom mumbled talking to my dad about wat was going on. Greg stood beisde the hospital bed ang handed me crutches and a boot.

I looked at him like he was crazy. ''You were shot, and you broke your ankle, sweetheart'', Greg stated sarcasticly. I smirked. I but the boot on the bed, slid my foot into it, and lached it together with the velcro straps. I stood up and leaned on Greg's chest while he fixed my crutches so I could walk with them.

We left the room. I got half way down the long hall way before Warrick stopped us. ''Nick and I want some pizza too'', he muttered.

We ended up getting pizza, drinks, and cookies for everybody. I was in charge of holding the straws. Warrick held the pizza, and Greg had the cookies. We stopped at the room, and gave everything out. It was pretty cool, we stayed up till 4 am.

* * *

Gun shots, again. Warrick was laying on the flloor, passed out. I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I screamed.


	3. Grissom and Sara- I 'sleep' with Greg

I relized I was dreaming. I sat up, panting. I saw the doctors looking at me, along with my family, the team. I looked around. ''You ok?'', the doctor asked.

''Yes sir'', I answered. I looked at the pills beside my bed. I relized I didn't eat my pizza last night.

The doctors left. I looked at everybody. Greg, dad, and warrick were eating cold pizza and drinking water. Grissom was drinking coffee. Greg handed me his bottle of water. ''Drink something'', he told me. I unscrewed the lid. I drunk about enough to fill the cap of a gatorade bottle.

''Hodges told me to tell you to wake him up when you wake up'', dad told me. I poked Hodges a couple of times before he woke up.

''I want to talk to you, alone for a minute'', he informed me. Dad, Warrick, and Greg left.

''It's not your fault I'm in here''. He looked up to my eyes. ''I will never blame you for this, and I want you to under stand that. I'm sorry I got you shot in the foot, and broke your ankle''.

''It was my idea, to go eat there'', I told him.

''I should have been more protective'', he muttered. I crawled to the end of my bed, and got on the edge of his bed. I crawled up to his arm.

''You gave me your bullet proof vest, that's all you could do'', I whispered. I saw Greg look in the window and smirk. I Crawled into Hodges arms. He kissed the top of my head. I started crying into his side. I saw the door open, and the guys came in. Warrick came over and sat beside me. He rubbed my back. ''Will you read to me, dad?'', I asked, getting carried to my bed.

''Sure, tater-tot'', he asnwered.

Sara, Greg, dad, Warrick, and Grissom sat on the sides of my bed.''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 8'', dad read. He read the chapter, then put the book down.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and we went home. The team got a week off, because Hodges and I got hurt and the team took it personally. ''Greggo! Bring me the cooler'', Grissom yelled from the back yard.

Greg brought the cooler to grissom. ''Thanks bud'', Grissom told him.

''Kendyl will you go get me some more plates?'', Sara asked.

I got up and pyt the crutched under my arms. Sara turned around and looked at my bright orange cast. ''I am so sorry'', She started.

''S. I got it, I'm not helpless'', I stated.

I started moving towards the door. Greg came back out the door with the plates.''I'm trying to do stuff my self Greg!'', I shouted.

He kept walking looking at the ground. I went inside and brought out some forks, napkins, and a couple of apples. I came back with everything in my hands trying not to put my crutches in the hole beside the grill. I put everything on the table. ''Thanks tater-tot''.

''Yeah, sure'', I admitted. I sat down beside Sara.

''I'm really sorry, you just started acting so normal again'', she said.

''It's fine, I need to start doing some things for myself now. Dad sat down on my left.

Grissom brought the food to the table. Hodges came and stood beside the table, because no more seats were avalible. I stood up, making my way over the the grass. Hodges looked at me suprised. ''Take my seat, you deserve something for helping me the other day'', I told him.

He shook his head. ''You're the one on crutches'', he told me.

''Ok, sit down, both of oyu, I'll stand up'', Grissom told us.

''Griss, I got it, I'll stand up'', dad informed Grissom.

Dad stood up and looked at us. I sat down last, wanting my father to join us at the table. I ate and went to the car to get my note pad. ''Dad the window of the cars shattered!'', I yelled

They all ran to me. I relized Sara had fell and was bleeding from her left hand. ''Sara!'', dad shouted.

I got my phone and call 911. An ambulance came and so did the cops. They picked up Sara and didn't ask question. I ran, or tried to, as much as you ca with crutched. I started bawling in the car. I cupped my hands and got all the glass fragments out of the seat. I noticed the brick in the floor board with a piece of paper tied to it. The brick said ''I'm watching you, be nice''. The note said the same thing.

''Dad look it'', I told him. He took the brick and the note and put it in the trunck. He drove to the hospital. I stayed in the car and waited. Greg came and begged me to come inside.

''Please?'', he asked.

''No Greg, if you would notice both shooting involved people I love, my family. And if you notice I was involved with both of them. it's my frickin' fault!'', I shouted.

''Settle down, Kamdyn'', Greg whispered.

He got in the car, beside me and put his arm under my head. I had my seat leaned back and Greg was in the drivers seat with his seat leaned back.''You need a nap, and you need quiet right now'', he told me.

He closed his eyes. I closed mine. I felt my phone vibrate. Greg looked at it, it said; Dad- You ok

He texted him back. Me: She's taking a nap~ Greg

He put the phone down and closed his eyes again. My phone rang. It was Grissom. ''Kamdyn, are you with a member of the team?''

''Yes sir'', I answered.

''Who?'', he asked.

''Greg'', I answered.

''Give him the phone'', Grissom stated.

I handed Greg the phone. ''Yeah, Griss'', I heard.

''I'll be there in five''. Greg turned on the engine and burned some rubber.

* * *

Please comment, like, and all that jazz. Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon


	4. Fighting

We made it to the hospital, which was normally half an hour away, in fifteen minutes. Greg picked me up, leaving my crutches in the car, and ran into the hospital. He stopped to ask where someone was. He carried me up three flights of stairs and opened a door. I saw Grissom laying on the bed with a bulet wound throught his left wrist.

''Greg, I told you to leave Kamdyn with her father'', Grissom half shouted at Greg.

''Grissom, she needs to know what's going on'', Greg shouted.

''Greg, it was an order, not a request!'', Grissom yelled.

''Grissom, I had to-''.

''Greg Sanders I have stated my reason, don't yell at me!''.

''Well Grissom, Don't Yell At Me!'', Greg screamed.

''Greg, drop it!'', dad yelled coming through the door.

''See everyone yells at me!'', Greg screamed.

''Gregory sit down and stop talking back!'', Nick yelled.

''Dad, Grissom, stop yelling at Greg!'', I yelled.

''Kamdyn Nicole don't yell at your father'', Greg yelled.

''Greg, shut up'', I screamed.

''Kamdyn Nicole Stoke, Gregory Sanders, Nicholas Stokes, get in the hallway now'', Cathrine ordered.

We all obayed and went to the hallway. I slid down the wall and glaired at dad. Greg squeezed my shoulder. ''Greg seventy three. Nicholas seventy three, Kamdyn sixty one'', Cathrine shouted. ''As soon as I let you back inside you will do that many push ups. Nick you weren't even in that conversation, you can't just butt-in and make yourself part of it. Greg, Grissom is your supervisor, you don't yell at him, you deserved getting yelled at, you disobeyed direct orders. Kamdyn, Nick is tyour father, don't take that for granted. You are all playing stupid right now, and I know you all, you are very intelligent people. If you do not straighten up, Greg and Nick, you will be suspended, as for you, Kamdyn, know what will happen!''.

Greg and Catherine went and talked on the other side of the hall. Soon dad went over there and Greg came back crying, curled up in a ball. Dad came back and was softly crying with his head faced towards the floor.

I went over to Catherine and got yelled at. I ended up crying by the end of itand went over to the guys.

I grabbed the sleeve of my dad's shirt and cried into his chest. Greg put his hand on my back and cried into my father's chest beside me. He hugged us, and kissed the top of my head. Dad pressed his cheek against Greg's head and quickly kissed Greg's spikey head. We went into Grissom's room and stood there. ''C'mere'', Grissom muttered opening his arms. We were still bawling, but accepted. We ended up all on one bed, we were sitting with Grissom.

''I believe you three have something to do'', Cathrine reminded us.

We all were in push up position on the floor. I had my legs crossed keeping all my weight on my unbroken ankle. ''Go'', Greg stated. We started, taking breaks to wipe the tears off our faces. I did mine and looked at the others. I did the same amount of pushups the adults did.

''You didn't have to do those extra couple of pushups'', dad told me.

''I know, but I was to blame as much as you'', I answered.

I hugged my father. He wrapped his arms around me. ''Love you bud'', he whispered.

''I love you mufasa, I answered. We pulled away and stood against the wall.

''The other's are coming, and Sara is being transported here'', I reported checking the text on my phone.

I hugged Grissom. ''I'm sorry'', I claimed still crying.

''You really need to be apologizing to your father'', he stated.I got up and walked over to my dad. I hugged my father.

''Daddy, I'm sorry'', I told him.

'''I know Kam'', he answered. I think he could tell I was confused. ''You're my bud, and nothing's gonna change that. I'll always love you'', he told me.

He pulled me into his lap and kissed my head. ''Mufasa, why don't you ever tell me about mom?'', I asked.

''Ok, I'll tell you, you remind me of her, you are a smaller version of me,Nick Stokes. You also have the same color eyes as your mother. She told me not to cry as she died, but I did. I held you in my arms, when you were two days old, and I cried and cried and cried. Grissom came and saw you and you were his little buddy. Grissom watched me cry and watched your mother die, and we couldn't do anything because we knew she had this wierd desease'', dad told me.

I turned around and looked at him. ''Talking about it help, these people are your family away from texas. They are are yor team, talk to them'', I told him.

''You are way to smart to be my girl'', he whispered.

I laughed. Hodges came in quickly followed by Warrick. ''Ok, Sara is in the next room and the doctor said they are discharging them tommorrow at noon'', Warrick told us.

I laid my head on my father's chest and closed my eyes. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on my shoulder.

* * *

''Kamdyn, wake up sweethear'', I heard. I opened my eyes and yawned. ''Hey sleepy head''.

''Hey mufasa'', I muttered standing up and looking at Greg outside on the phone.

''they're going to the lab, do you want to take the jeep to the lab and work on it with me?'', dad asked.

''Yeah, we haven't worked on the jeep since I broke my ankle'', I told him.

''Ok, you go with Grissom and Sara, I'll bring the jeep and hope it doesn't breakdown'', he stated.

''Got it mufasa'', I said.

''Let's go Kamdyn'', Grissom told me.

Warrick carried me to the car, since Greg hadn't brought my crutches in from my dad's car, and sat beside Grissom while Warrick drove and Sara co-piloted. ''I'm happy to see you made up with your dad after having the fight with us'', Grissom stated.

''Yeah, I'm really sorry I freaked out'', I told him.

''I already told you I knew and that it was ok'', he said.

Warrick pulled into the parking garage and opened his door, walked around the door and handed me my crutches. I got out and hobled over to the door and went in, hurrying to the area where they could fit cars to inspect them from prints and any types of fluids.

''Go change, you aren't getting your good clothes dirty'', dad said throwing my a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I went and changes as dad got the tools from our car. I went back out to the garage and grabbed a handfull of tools and popped the hood. ''Ok, tighen the loose stuff we forgot to last time and me and catherine are going to work on the interior'', he told me.

''Catherine is helping?'', I asked.

''For a minute while we talk'', he butted in.

I tightened all of the stuff that looked loose and slammed the hood. I saw my dad and catherine talking inside the car.

I got on the floor and scooted under the car to look at the brakes.

I figured out it needed new brake pads. ''Nick, Grissom wants you'', Greg said kicking my unbroken foot whick was hanging out of the said from under the car.

''I'm Kamdyn'', I said scooting over so I could sit up. I noticed the grease marks on my shoulders.

''Never mind'', he claimed leaving the garage.

Dad opened the car door and hit me in the back. ''Sorry', he said getting on his knees beside me. ''You ok?''

''Fine'', I answered.

He opened the hood. ''We need knew breakpads'', I stated.

I walked around the car and saw catherine kissing my dad. I threw the grease covered rag that usualy hung out of my dad's back left pocket and the wall. I ran (or tried to, at least as fast as I could with a broken ankle).

I ran, or wobbled, to Grissom's office, where I knew I could be alone and safe from being disturbed.

''Kamdyn, stop'', I heard from behind me.

I went into Grissom's office and hid behind Grissom. I leaned against his desk and slammed my head against the drawer. The door quickly opened and someone, probably my dad, ran in.

He rounded the corner of Grissom's desk and found me. ''Why doesn't anybody tell me anything?!'', I shouted.

''We didn't want to tell you because you just don't react like a normal kid would'', he answered.

''Ok, I'm not normal I understand that!'', I shouted.

''No, you're just so smart your brain thinks of it as a normal relationship, like the relationship between friends'', he said.

''Ok, first I'm not normal, then I'm too smart'', I cried.

''No, you are my beautiful, athletic, grease-monkey daughter who has an IQ level of 180'', he whispered holding one of my hands in two of his.

''Grease monkey, really dad?'', I asked, laughing.

He hugged me quickly and we stood up. "You have grease on your cheek and temple'', I told him.

I wiped it off with my sleeve. He did the wierd two thumbs up thing I invented as a todler. I smirked, holding back the tears.

''Wow, that cleaned up fast'', Grissom muttered under his breath.

We had almost walked out of Grissom's office when Grissom started talking. ''And Nick, get that jeep working''.


	5. Grease Monkey?

''Will do, Grissom'', dad said, with his arm around my shoulder.

He walked me into Hodges area where he worked, and stood in front of me. ''I'm going to talk to Catherine in the hall, I want you to stay right here and hang out with Hodges'', dad told me.

I bit the corner of my lip and nodded my head. Dad walked out the door and grabbed Catherine's arm. Hodges tapped my shoulder. ''You've been crying'', he said.

''Yeah'', I answered.

''Why'', he asked, sitting on the floor beside me.

''I caught my dad and Cat kissing while I was supposed to be checking the underside of the car, and got angry because no one told me and I had to get it out without punching someone, so I cried'', I answered.

He put his arm around my shoulders. ''At least you didn't punch anybody'', he said smirking.

He kissed my head and looked at me. ''Grease monkey'', he said. ''That's your new nickname''.

''What?!'', I asked.

''Grease monkey'', he whispered.

''Stop!'', I shouted. Dad and Catherine came in and looked at us. ''Why does everybody call me grease monkey?'', I asked.

"Two things. First one, is I don't know that sounds more like a personal problem. Second thing is, you have band homework due Friday, that's tomorrow. I suggest you get home and do your homework, but I have to drive, so we can go home and you can do your homework while I sleep'', dad claimed.

''Ok'', I answered.

''Let's go'', dad muttered.

''See ya, guys'', I claimed.

''Bye grease-monkey'', Hodges told me.

''Hodges!'', I snapped.

"Bye shortie'', Greg shouted.

''Yeah, bye''.

I followed my dad and sat in the passenger's side of the jeep. ''Be carful with this thing, I told you it needs break pads'', I warned.

''I know'', dad muttered.

* * *

He drove and I watched the world pass by. "Kam, really I'm sorry about the whole situation earlier'', dad claimed.

"I kn-'', I was cut off by the sound of a cell phone.

Dad answered his phone. He pulled on the side of the road. ''What do you mean 'he might die'?'', my dad shouted .

I heard yelling coming from the caller. ''Look, Nick. He's dead, he's gone. I'm sorry!''

Dad hung up and made a U-turn. I remained silent as he drove quickly, we were going back to the lab. My dad got out of the car and ran to the door. I followed him into the panicking CSI building.

I caught up to him as I was guarded by Sara, Grissom, and Greg. "Look, you can't see'', Sara claimed sternly.

Greg put his arms on my shoulders. 'Kam! Kam! Kamdyn! Settle down, honey, I'm sure it'll put you through hell'', Greg told me.

I was still fighting him. I saw the dead body lying on the floor, and my dad crying over his body.


End file.
